1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring a battery lifespan of a machine type communication device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for preventing a disconnection in communication due to a battery being discharged by verifying a battery lifespan of the machine type communication device in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, machine type communication technologies, for example Machine Type Communication (MTC) or Machine to Machine (M2M), that may be employed for smart metering of remotely controlling a gas meter reader or a water gauge reader, for remotely controlling an automatic vending machine, and the like, are becoming important issues. An MTC device disposed in an isolated area such as a bridge, a riverside, and the like for measuring a quantity of water or monitoring a quality of water may be neglected after a battery lifespan is exhausted and remain disconnected until a response is failed to be received from the MTC device, since the MTC device may not be connected to a person for monitoring unless burglary detection or maintenance schemes are used.